The Miko: Kagome
by Amarioko
Summary: She was the Miko. Protector of the Shikon, Midoriko's Daughter. The Lengendary Miko,Kagome. Pairings:Kagome?


_**The Miko: Kagome**_

"...Shikon no Tama?" A young girl the about age of ten questioned, staring in awe at the glowing orb in her palm. Her sensei, Keade, nodded folding the young girl's hand so it covered the glowing treasure. "That is correct, Kagome." Keade smiled at her young pupil. Kagome looked up at her with innocent eyes, And keade's heart cried out for her, knowing that her innocence wouldn't last long.

"For me Keade-sensei?" Kagome's voice interrupted her thoughts. Keade nodded, her expression solemn. "Come child, Your training..." Keade trailed off as she watched the young girl take a cord from her pocket, tying it firmly around the jewel and hanging it around her neck. "Ready Keade-sensei!" Kagome giggled, running up and taking her hand. Keade's eyes softened watching her still small student, she would go through so much. Her being a miko and now harboring the Shikon no tama. Keade hoped. She hoped that this small girl, no Miko would be able to survive. Keade looked up to the heaven's... _'Midoriko... What will become of your daughter?' _She looked up when she heard Kagome giggle, "Keade-sensei? Are you alright?" Kagome asked smiling brightly. Keade gave a slow nod. "Child... Do you remember what I have taught you?"

Kagome's face scrunched up in concentration. "Don't play in the funny looking leaves 'cause they'll give you the itches?" Keade shook her head holding back a smile. "No Kagome... What have I taught you about the races?" Kagome's face lit up. " All Youkai are not evil!" She squealed happily. Keade shook her head. " I did not teach you that," She stated, staring at kagome suspiciously. Kagome began to fidget under her gaze.

"Who told you that, Kagome?" Keade questioned, her one eye giving off a slight glare. "Ma'ma did..." Kagome whispered, drawing circles in the dirt with her sandals. Keade couldn't hold back her sigh. "Child, Your mother is gone and She will not be coming back, I am now your sensei and what I say you must remember!" She said in stern tone, her back straight. She felt guilt when Kagome's eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears. "B-but I... I miss ma'ma!" Kagome cried, her body shaking with the sobs she held in. "Kagome...," Keade whispered, her arm oustretched. Kagome flinched and backed away, her steps shaky and slow. Kagome gave her a hurt look before taking off into the forest. "Kagome...kagome! KAGOMEEEE!" Keade's shouted, trying to run after her.

Kagome ran through the vast forest, paying no mind to the branches that tore at her clothes and hair. She cried out when she tripped over a fallen log, rolling down a steep hill. It was several minutes before she hit the bottom, her hair tangles with twigs and leaves, her kimono rumpled and dirty. She even managed to get dirt all over her face. Kagome could no longer hold back her sobs. She broke down and cried.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAR!" Kagome looked up in alarm. "Uh-Oh.." Kagome gasped and scrambled to get out the way, her miko senses telling her to move. Luckily she rolled out of the way, A giant Panther youkai landed in the place she'd just been kneeling. It snarled at her, "Shikon no tama!" It leapt, Kagome had just enough time to get an arrow off. It let out a high pitched whimper, Her arrow lodged in it's side. Kagome screamed as it came running at her, launching another arrow. The arrow was effortlessly sliced away, the beast would not be deterred. It swiped at her, making her roll out of the way. It's massive claws tore her hoari sleave and left a big gash in it's wake. Kagome couldn't hold back the whimper.

She touched her shoulder, her finger's danced infront of her eyes, coated in a sticky red substance. _'M...my blood?' _She distantly thought. She barely had enough time to roll out of the way when it swiped again. Her blood only seemed to fuel it on. It's eyes now a deep crimson. Saliva began to drip heavily from it's terrifying jawls. "Shiiiiikoonnnn!" Kagome reached for another arrow only to touch the cloth of her back. "My arrows!" She gasped looking to her left to find them discarded, right next to the demon's paw. The Demon gave a malicious grin, "Now you have nothing to defend yourself with, Young miko!" It laughed, kagome blinked. "You can talk?" She asked. "Of course I can talk! Foolish mortal!" It snapped, looking afronted. It blinked before tearing after her again. Kagome rolled, grabbing up her arrows and nocked one. "Begone stinky Youkai!" She said, blowing a rasberry. The demon watched with wide eyes as she charged her arrow, it glowing a bright blue. Suddenly.. cracking sound started. Kagome gasped, her eyes wide. Her arrow, It wouldn't stop charging! Kagome tried to stop it but only ended up putting more power into it... And suddenly... When it couldn't get any worse. It happened. The arrow exploded and the Youkai leapt at her, fanges bared.

_**Riiiiiiiip. T-ti-tink... Thud!**_

The Shikon no tama rolled away... Stopping just in the middle of them. They stared at eachother. Then the jewel. At Eachother. At the jewel. At Eachother. At the jewel. Eachother... Jewel... Eachother... Jewel. Eachother... Jewel! They both dived at the same time, but Kagome's dainty hand grabbed it first, holding it to her chest. The demon rammed into her, sending her flying. She rammed into a tree not too far away, Her skull cracking against it's rough bark. _'S...gotta...stay...awake...I have to...' _Her fingers curled around the glowing orb, her hands white. The last thing she saw was a flash of silver... Then... Blackness..

_**Amarioko: Dun dun Duuuun! Another Fic! Damn my mind! It just wont stop... This fic is your choice. Inu/kag or Sess/kag. Hmmm Or maybe even a YoukoXKagome Fic! Mwehehehehehe! I love you all. But I need reviews... Click teh Button.  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
